


Dying Embers

by whatabeautifulday



Series: Infinite Cadence [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulday/pseuds/whatabeautifulday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes traces the drop, and when it lands, he wishes that falling would be that graceful as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote bc i felt like writing that day. I hope you like angst as much as i do. (Not edited) This will be part of a series where i'll post drabbles mostly.

He watches as the cigarette in his hand falls 20 storeys, the dying orange of it a stark contrast to the inky night sky. His eyes traces the drop, and when it lands, he wishes that falling would be that graceful as well.

He sighs, slumps till his back is against the cracked wall, clunks his head backwards. 

He's cold, has been ever since everyone left him, nothing provides him warmth, not even the heat from the flames of his lighter used to light cigarettes. 

Useless cancer sticks that provides him with the temporary relief of coating his lungs with nicotine - the only time he can breathe.

Irony has never sat well with him before. 

He traces something on the ground beside him, fingers already numb from the cold, head tilted to the sky, his face seeking the warmth it will never receive as the black cold skies look down on him in pity. 

He thinks of pale feet and brown hair, the image a constant replay in his mind. The same image reaching out to pull him in for a hug, the same image looking into his eyes, their lips pressed together in a string of unspoken words and truths.

The tears slide down his cheeks and its been in the back of his mind ever since the cold seeped into his bones but he finally realises why people who are broken turn to alcohol and drugs to waste their life away.

It’s the only time a semblance of warmth sparks under his long gone numb skin, it’s the only time he can breathe and forget how breathing felt like the easiest thing to do because now it takes everything for his ribcage to cave in and expand. It’s the only time he forgets the pale feet and brown hair, the puppy eyes and the disarming smile.

It’s the only time he stops tracing “Nam Woohyun” into the gravel beside him. It’s also the only time he doesn’t wish that the building would collapse and pray that he will fall gracefully, leaving nothing but ashes in his wake.

Just like the dying embers of a cigarette.


End file.
